


when santa falls down ur chimney (and u fall too)

by shyuckles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyuckles/pseuds/shyuckles
Summary: renjun  finds himself in a predicament, after jeno falls down his chimney.





	when santa falls down ur chimney (and u fall too)

the time was 8:57 on a quiet christmas eve night. 

alone in his seoul home lied renjun, sitting in his oversized red christmas sweater, waiting for his nerves to calm. he observed the beautifully lit room around him. the tree behind him to his left that provided most of the rooms light. the fireplace squeezed between it and the wall, it was perfect. the perfect place for renjun to record his yearly christmas cover. both his fans and friends were impatiently waiting for it. both parties spamming his comments and texts for updates. 

they were the reason renjun’s nerves were so high. in addition, renjun was home alone for the first time in months on christmas eve, the perfect night to be robbed. he’d checked the house several times, even pressuring his friends and roommates to not prank him like they’d usually do on days like this.

after checking it one last time, he placed his camera and piano in their respective places before listening to the song for the final time before he would press record. 

i don’t want a lot for christmas,  
there is just one thing i need

his voice lit up the room, brighter than the tree. it’s light, yet deep tone spreading color thought the monotone room. 

i don't care about the presents,  
underneath the christmas tree,

renjun's ears twitched to the sound coming from the chimney. it must be the birds, he thought, completely ignoring the fact that it was the middle of winter.

i don't need to hang my stocking,  
there upon the fireplace,

another sound came from the chimney, this one louder and more grunt-like than the previous. he would once again ignore the sounds, he was in the middle of a cover that he did not want to record more than once.

the boy closed his eyes and stopped singing for a moment, the camera still his every move. renjun felt a chill down his spine, he swore another presence was there but he shook it off. paranoia would not get the best of him today.

he slowly opened his eyes revealing a figure in a santa costume at his tree with presents in his hands. 

9:05 pm

he screamed and the figure looked at him with worry in his eyes. the figure opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by renjun's scream.

“ouch! why are you screaming?!”, he yelled back at renjun. both boys had terrified looks on their faces. “who are you and why are you in my house”, renjun replied with fear, grabbing the nearest weapon (which happened to be a paper plate). 

“what do you think i’m doing, i’m santa”, ‘santa’ replied with a rather sarcastic tone in his voice. renjun closed his eyes, and followed his therapist’s instructions. breathe in… breathe out… 

he performed the procedure a few more times before opening his eyes and standing up, only to find out this ‘santa’ was several stories higher than him. 

“okay, ‘santa’”, he began, “prove to me that you’re santa and not some burglar that's here to steal my belongings!” 

jeno stood there for a moment, scavenging his mind for ways to prove he was innocent. he’d finally concluded that all he had to do was state the obvious.

jeno took a step to his right and gestured to the tree. “were there any presents here before i arrived?”, he questioned. renjun looked toward the tree and noticed the several presents laid rather sloppily under it. “no…”, he replied, slightly embarrassed.

“and don't you think any regular person who would've fell from your chimney would… be hurt right now?”, jeno proceeded with proving himself innocent, disregarding the fact that his name was cleared earlier. 

“okay, you’ve made some points but why are you here? i thought santa was old and fat but… your skinny and umm”, he paused to catch a breath and think more, “you’re about my age!”

jeno applauded to renjun's discovery and sat down to tell renjun his story, renjun following his to the floor soon after.

“so, storytime: my dad broke his pinky and sent me on his seoul round while it heals!”, jeno paused for renjun to laugh, but was met with the same blank face he’d encountered in the three minutes he’d been there.

“my father, santa claus, broke his pinky playing with the elves and somehow got the idea to send his son, who’s never had a day of training and has spent the last eighteen years of his life hiding in the north pole waiting for death, to do his seoul round and then return to the north pole trade places with him, and go back to sulking”

renjun listened to jeno’s story from beginning to end, however his eyes were set on jeno’s eyes.

“i’m sorry you have to go through this, especially so late at night”, renjun confessed. “it’s fine, i had nothing better to do anyway”, jeno laughed the pain off.

9:12 pm

“hey santa, do you believe in fate, like destiny, or love at first sight?”, renjun asked.

“i didn’t ever think of that before, but… now i believe i do”, the boy replied. jeno braced himself in hopes that this would turn into “light” flirting between the two. “why now?”

“because i think i fell in love with the first person i’ve met outside of the pole”, jeno answered

renjun blinked his eyes out of confusion, after he heard the words. had he heard the words wrong? did he ears deceive him, like they did when he was younger? so many questions and no answers. 

9:16 pm

the two somehow found their way into older’s kitchen, after a rather long conversation about love at first sight. jeno walked over to renjun’s fridge and opened the freezer, expecting to see several candy cane flavored ice creams and treats, only to remember this was renjun’s and not his. ‘real world food must be different’, he thought. he reaches his hand in, beginning to throw out meat packages, chocolate icecreams, anything that wasn't sweet or known to the pole was thrown out until he finds a box of christmas tree-shaped cookies tucked near the pack and clearly hidden.

he turns back to renjun with an upset look on his face. “care to explain?”, he shows him the box. “sorry, it’s me being greedy”, he stands on his tippy toes and falls back to his feels, a habit he has. “santa, do you want to bake cookies with me?”, he asks.

“i’d love to”

9:28 pm

the cookies were out of the oven and in both their tummies. the two had went back to their spot in renjun's singing room.

the night was slowly coming to an end, and so was jeno’s shift. renjun’s phone lit up, a text from jaemin informing renjun that he wouldn't be home tonight, due to the poor weather conditions in seoul. renjun reached for his phone, but was met with a hand on top of his. 

he his eyes followed the arms, which belonged to santa and lead to a set a sparkling brown eyes. he locked his with the eyes of the boy across from him. both boys growing a shade of pink equivalent to the shade of red on their bodies.

“so renjun, is that your name?”, renjun nodded to signal jeno to proceed, “i very much appreciate the time we’ve shared today and i missed a lot of seoul kids to be here, but”, he paused one last time to look renjun in the eyes, expressing his hurt in the process, “it’s time for me to go home and be scolded”

renjun was torn by his words, but was also moved by them. as much as he wanted the boy to stay, he knew he had more important duties than to be cuddling on the floor of renjun’s spare room. 

the two got up and walked over to the fireplace, still hand in hand. jeno our one foot in and stopped. “hey, renjun look up”, he gestured.

up on the ceiling, above the fireplace laid a single mistletoe. “is it okay…”, renjun questioner the action that would most likely occur between the two. jeno nodded his head and leaned in.

the kiss was magical. each being falling into the trance that the mistletoe had cast. it was as if time itself stopped just for them. both boys falling into the other until they separated.

“well i guess this is my goodbye? i hope to see you soon, i guess?”

he stepped into the fireplace once again but was stopped by renjun.

“hey, may i have your name please?”

“call me”, jeno paused for a moment, “i’m yours”

and with that jeno had bid his farewell. leaving renjun alone in the room once again. and he would sit back down in his oversized red christmas sweater in front of his camera. this time with tears on his face.

i don't want a lot for christmas,  
there is just one thing i need,

he fought his tears, later in the song choking on them until the song was finally finished.

“all i want for christmas is you…”

he took a few moments before speaking again, “thank you for giving me the best twenty five minutes of my fucking life, i hope to find you somewhere soon…” 

[end]


End file.
